Evolution: Shadows of Delinquent Bliss
by Acalanatha465
Summary: Yamato Ishida is in love with Taichi Yagami. Taichi Yagami is absolutely clueless. What will happen? Only time(and you) will tell. Pairings are YamatoxTaichi JyouxMimi DaisukexTakeru KarixKen HikarixMiyako.YAOI. CHAPTER FOUR IS NOW UP.
1. of Broken Dreams and Shattered Hearts

**Of Broken Dreams and Shattered Hearts**

_By Acalanatha465_

Hi all. This is the first of my Human Evolution Digimon series.

Yamato: Do I get to make out with my Taichi in this one?

Hehe. You get to do more than that. . .

Taichi: Yay! Proceeds to begin snogging Yamato

Just remember you are just actors. In real life you both belong to me.

Taichi: And in real life I am actually a top.

Yamato: And he has a really big. . .

_-Yamato is dragged away-_

Taichi!

Taichi: Wha?

Disclaimer please

Taichi: Oh. Will doesn't own a thing. . . Haha!

* * *

You don't have to be mean about it. . . 

Anyway. On with the fic!

Warnings: Yaoi / Shounen Ai, Lemon(in future chapters), Language, Lime, Violence.

All _italics_ are Yamato's thoughts. _Damn straight_. Who you? I don't think so. _Meh.

* * *

_

_Where the fuck is he? He was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago. _

At that very moment a teenager with brown bushy hair skidded to a halt in front of Yamato. "Why are you always late, Taichi?"

"I get distracted easily, just like that one guy in the video game you're always playing."

"I'm not always playing it. His name is Lloyd, by the way."

"Meh, think what you will think."

_You don't even wanna know. I think I love you Yagami._

"Yamato. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just spaced out there for a little."

"Well? Are we going to your house or not?"

"Patience Taichi. We will get there."

"Awww, but you know how impatient I can be."

"That's the whole fun of it."

"If you weren't so lazy you could've memorized the route and gotten there before me if you wanted to Tai."

"Why do you delight in torturing me?" Tai joked.

"Because it's deeeeeeliightful!" Yamato answered.

_If only you really knew. If I could tell you everything, believe me, I would. But I can't. I can't tell you. My heart aches for me to do so. It's just that I don't think you're ready to know this and even if you were I don't think you would accept it. I don't think you would accept me. . . .

* * *

_

"We're Here!" Taichi said cheerfully

"Huh?"

"Yamato. There has to be something wrong. You've been spacing out ever since we left school. Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I hope so."

It was seldom that Taichi Yagami was ever serious, but when he was you knew it. When Taichi was serious everybody knew it because it happened so rarely. Maybe once or twice a year.

"So what should we rent? Movies? Video Games? Both?" Taichi asked

"You can pick whatever you want when we get to the video store."

"But I want you to help me."

"Fine." Yamato replied flatly

As Yamato and Tai began to get into the car Yamato's Cell-phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Yamato? This is Takeru. I'm coming home now and I'm bringing Dai with me."

"Yeah sure. I might not be home when you get back though. Me and Tai are going to the video store to rent some movies."

"Kay."

Yamato hung up his cell. "Lets try this one more time." Yamatos phone rang again. "ugh."

"Hello?"

"Do you know where Kari is?"

"Nope. Maybe she's with Miyako. And who taught you how to use the phone?"

Yamato hung up the phone again. "who was it?" Tai asked.

"Gatomon" Yamato replied.

"Maybe we should get Ringu." Yamato said jokingly.

"But that movie creeps the shit out of me and you know it!" Tai said

"That's the whole point."

"You're mean!" Tai said jokingly

"Aww, you know I'm just playing with you." Yamato answered

"Look! We're here! We're here!" Tai bounced up and down, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

"Let's just see if that enthusiasm lasts . . . " Yamato replied.

"Haha! Funny!"

* * *

"We're back!" Within two seconds Yamato and Tai heard a loud thump as if something or someone fell down. 

_I wonder what Takei is doing? What would make that kind of noise aside from somebody falling off of a bed? Oh god! Forget it! I don't even wanna know._

A blonde slightly shorter than Yamato and a teen that was about the same height ran into the wall in front of Yamato and Tai.

"Jeez Daisuke. Slow down a bit next time . . ." The blonde named Takeru said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well it's not my fau, Hey! Where'd my goggles go!"

"Think about it. You're wearing my hat, so where do you think your goggles would be?" Yamato noticed that Takeru was wearing a pair of goggles on his head instead of his normal white hat.

"Hey! Gimme those!" Daisuke grabbed at Takeru's head.

"Give me my hat and you will receive your goggles."

Tai and Yamato both started Laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daisuke and Takeru snapped in unison.

"Hahahahahahah!" Taichi and Yamato continued laughing hysterically.

"Fuck you!" Takeru snapped and walked away. This caused Yamato to stop laughing and stare blankly in the direction that Takeru was walking. Daisuke ran over to where Takeru went while Taichi continued laughing, clueless as to what was going on.

_Takeru has never said that to me before. Something serious must be going on._

"Hey! Where'd everybody go?" A tired Patamon hovered into the room.

"Hey Pata." Yamato said a little bummed.

"I heard Takeru and Daisuke talking and then I heard someone shouting so I decided to check it out." Patamon said. A little worried.

"It's nothing serious." Yamato answered.

"What's with all the noise?" A disgruntled Demi-Veemon came into the room riding on Gabumon's back.

"You are really lazy." Tai had stopped laughing at that point.

* * *

Yamato spent the entire night pulling petals off of an imaginary flower while Taichi watched movies that sacred the crap out of him. 

_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me._

After the third movie Tai noticed that Yamato wasn't enjoying their little sleep over. This continued for the entire night. Every so often Taichi would ask Yamato if he was all right and Yamato would always reply the same way with a gloomy "Yeah, I'm fine." And he continued to pull the petals off of his never-ending flower.

_He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me._

Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I am sure."

_He loves me, he loves me not._

"It's your turn to pick a movie, Yamato." Yamato lifted the case for Ringu off of the carpeted floor.

"This one!" Yamato said.

"No! Nooooooo! Anything but that one!"

"Muahahahaha!"

"Fine." Tai said, Almost afraid.

_He loves me, he loves me not._

This went on for a long time. Yamato would pick a movie Tai would scream repeatedly and Yamato would go back to his imaginary flower.

"Run Kagome!"

"Why are we watching Inu-yasha again?" Yamato questioned.

"Because I like Inu-yasha and you won't pick movies anymore."

"True enough." Yamato went back to his flower.

"Are you absolutely sure that you are okay?"

"Yes I am"

"You don't look okay. . ."

_He loves me. Not?_

"Are you sure you want to know what is wrong with me?" Yamato inquired

"Yes." Tai answered

"You can tell me anything. You know that." Tai reassured him.

"I'm not so sure that I can." Yamato said coldly.

"Please?"

Yamato slowly leaned over and kissed Taichi on the lips softly. Taichi pushed Yamato away. "What the hell! Get off of me, you freak!" Yamato stood still. A single tear fell to the floor. Yamato turned the other way and left. He hadn't cried in seven years.

_What have I done?

* * *

_

Well? What do you think? Please R&R. Please go easy on me if I don't update as soon as you'd like me to. I'm just sorta having problems with thanksgiving holiday. Spending Quality time with my family is going to be utter chaos, and utter chaos causes writers block in me. Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving! Oh and this is a voting fic. after each chapter you vote on who you want the next person(Thoughts in Italics) who will describe the situation. If I don't get any votes, then I will just choose for myself and that doesn't always turn out right.


	2. What goes Bump in the night?

**What Goes "Bump" in The Night?**

_By Acalanatha465 _

Hi everybody! Yup! I'm back! Here are the voting results from the previous chapter:

Yamato Ishida: 1 vote (I'm surprised only one person wanted him to come back…)

Takeru Takaishi: 2 votes (Wow. I'm surprised there are so many pro-little brother people around here!)

Taichi Yagami: 2 votes (I guess a lot of people wanted to know the reason for Taichi's Reaction.)

Miyako (I'm constantly forgetting her last name.): 1 vote (Wowie. I voted for Miyako but I guess she just isn't very popular, huh?)

Now for my Ritual of answering reviews, ALL of them. (I didn't have that many though.) Curls up into a little ball and rolls away:

Susan Jackson: Hi Aunt Susie! I'm glad you voted.

Janion: Wow. I've never had someone say that they loved my writing! () Thank You! Oh, and check your email if you haven't already.

Painerikkuyana: Don't worry It'll get better. I hope you continue reading and if you would please vote next time, I would very much appreciate it. Yupyup!

Shadow-seraph: I know. It's really sad but I have to give Yama his little sadness at the beginning so that we can move on to more positive things. Please continue Reading. I appreciate your review and your vote.

SORATO-SIC: If you are going to flame me, I would appreciate it if you would at least use proper grammar and spelling. Quite frankly, I doubt you could do better no matter how many times you tried. If you are trying to squander my confidence in my writing, next time at least _spell _your insults properly.

Acalanatha465: Haha. I reviewed my own story. _Now _ you can laugh all you want.

* * *

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Yuri, Violence, Strong Language, Lime, Lemon. 

All Italics in this chapter are Takeru's thoughts. _Why do you always make us do this right after the warnings? _Because it's fun. ()

* * *

Takeru curled up in his bed and began sobbing. He had no idea why. He just felt like crying. Takeru didn't know why he yelled at his brother, nor did he care. He just never wanted to do it again. 

_Why is my life so horrible? Why do people laugh at me? Why can't they ever just leave me alone?_

"Are you alright Ru?" Daisuke had entered the room.

"Leave me alone!" Takeru wasn't very happy with anything at the moment and he didn't want to talk.

"Fine. But if you want to talk then I'll be in the living room. It's no fun to be around you when you don't want to talk to me." Daisuke left the room.

_Why is everything so dificult? Why am I so sad? What the hell is wrong with Daisuke? And why am I yelling at everybody? Maybe I should go and talk to Daisuke. Yeah._

Takeru stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes so that Yamato and Taichi wouldn't see that he was crying. Takeru walked over to the door when he heard someone talking on the phone.

"Yeah. He needs some cheering up." Daisuke said plainly.

"What? You'll do it? Thanks!" Daisuke said, clearly happy for some reason

"Who are you talking to?" Takeru had finally left his room.

"Umm….Nobody." Daisuke lied

"You are a horrible liar, Daisuke." Takeru saw right through him.

"Only with you."

"Haha. Yeah, I know."

"Oh no! We're gonna be late to the movie!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"What movie? What're you planning Daisuke?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Takeru followed Daisuke through the city streets with only an inkling of what Daisuke had planned. They soon arrived in front of Miyako's 'house'. (Yeah…_that's_ what it's called) 

"Why are we standing in front of Miyako's place?" Takeru questioned.

"Because It's movie night!" Daisuke replied.

"Huh? I thought that was a girls only thing."

"Miyako decided to change the rules since half of the guys she knows are gay anyway."

"She has a point."

"Yeah I know, but we're missing the movie! Let's go!"

Daisuke knocked on the door of the shop. Miyako's mother opened the door and smiled sweetly.

"Miyako, Ken and Kari are upstairs. Go on, you're missing the movie!" Miyako's mother shooed them up the stairs. When Takeru reached the top of the stairs, he was greeted with the sight of Miyako's lips upon Kari's. Takeru was a little surprised.

"I Thought that you were dating, and you, and, and I don't even wanna know about you." Takeru stammered.

"Nah, that was just a cover to get dad off of our backs." Kari replied, matter-of-factly

"Yah. Ken's just the decoy." Miyako answered Takeru's last question.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Daisuke asked, a little confused.

"Because you wouldn't be able to comprehend the concept." Ken answered

"You've always been a smart-ass…"

"Stop it you two. We're here to have fun! Not fight about relationships."

"The girl has a point." Takeru replied.

"You don't even know what's going on so I wouldn't be talking Mr. I'm so smart." Daisuke joked.

Takeru laughed at tis remark and they went about watching their movie, which was essentially just amkeout session between Kari and Miyako and Takeru and Daisuke. The movie ended. when the lights suddenly turned on, everyone stopped enjoying their actions abruptly.

* * *

"Takeru darling. Your brother is here to see you." Miyako's mother said, with a slight note of concern in her voice. 

Takeru was shocked at hearing this. "Umm.. Thanks for telling me" Takeru got up and dashed toward the stairs and nearly fell down them had Kari not helped him.

_What's wrong with Yamato? He never gets me when I'm at someone elses house unless something bad has happened. What happened to Yama? Oh god. Did somebody hurt him? Because if they did then I don't know what I'll do._

At the bottom of the stairs, Takeru dashed to the door, this time not hindered by a steep decline. Takeru opened the door to find a dreary, rainy scene. At the bottom of this little scene was a sobbing Yamato.

_What is this? Yamato never cries! What happened to him?_

"Yama. What happened? Why are you crying?"

Yamato tried to stand up. He stumbled and nearly fell backwards.

"It's okay Yama. Everything will be okay."

* * *

Kari heard someone crying. It wasn't Takeru, but it was Yamato. Kari couldn't comprehend the situation. 

"Gatomon." Kari attracted the attention of the silent feline figure standing in the corner.

"Yes?"

Find out what is going on for me.

* * *

Yeah. Please R&R as always. Still a voting fic, although this next chapter will have two POVs the first one which is alredy decided is Gatomon's, You get to vote for the second one. In case there is any question, Miyako will play a major roll in this fic. 

Ja Ne!

Acalanatha465


	3. Shadowed Windows and Purple Clouds

**Shadowed Windows and Purple Clouds**

_By Acalanathya465_

Here it is! The long-awaited Taichi Chapter! I'm happy for all of you that wanted to know about Taichi because you finally got enough votes!

Taichi Yagami: 2 votes Yamato Ishida: 1 vote 

I feel so special! I got more reviews! I have what, 11 now? I think that's a record for me jumps up and down squee!

SoratoFan: Sooooo. You've used another account to flame after I blocked you. Does not matter. You've insulted me, which shouldn't be very gratifying seeing as I have no imminent anger towards your verbal assaults. Does it really matter to you what pairings I like? sigh I've tried. Insult me all you want. It won't get you anywhere.

Tsuki no Lomelinde: Cool flag! Can I have one? Please? Here, have a cookie for that nice email you sent me hands out cookies I hope you like chocolate! ()

Minea: Do you know what the wonderful thing about that is? It _will _be.

Janion: Yay! Okay! I love reading your ramblings. They amuse me so much! ()

InfynityStar: There is nothing wrong with whining every now and then. In fact I whine all the Time! Sorry about the Tai thing. I guess they wanted it a little earlier than you did. I really love your story. The one with that scary Shizumi guy (I think that's his name). Please make Tai and Yama get better. PLEASE! See I'm whining again. You are a very good writer and I am glad to hear praise from you. smiling like an idiot

* * *

**Warnings:** Do I really need to go through this every time? Yaoi, Yuri, Strong Language, Lemon, Lime, Violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon characters. Except for my OCs.

All Italics are either Gatomon or Mr. Yagami-san's thoughts. _You do know that you aren't supposed to put Mr. and san in the same sentence, right? _Yeah. I know.

* * *

Taichi Yagami awoke, groaning at the bright sunlight pouring in through his bedroom window. His little sister was sitting by the foot of his bed.

"Morning already?" Taichi was immensely tired.

"Yes. But what I'm wondering is what happened with Yamato." Kari was being serious now.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is" Kari was cut off by a small white creature dashing down the hall. He was soon followed by a white cat-shaped blur of a silhouette

"Marching Fishes!" The creature stammered as a stream of fish flooded the hall, preoccupying the cat-like creature.

"Look at this huge mess you made." A tall man with blue hair was examining the soaked carpet.

"Jyou! You're here!" Kari ran up and hugged him.

"Yes, but why?" Tai was trying to keep up, but failing miserably.

"You forgot, didn't you? Jyou and Mimi are visiting today." Kari sighed.

The cat-like creature now identified as Gatomon proceeded to pounce one of the fish that remained on the floor.

"We can just wait until Mimi gets here! She can clean it up in a Jif!" Gomamon stated.

"Always taking the easy way out." It was Jyou's turn to sigh.

The doorbell made a high-pitched shrill ringing noise. Kari ran towards the door.

"I bet it's Mimi-chan!" Kari opens the door to find a pink haired girl with red highlights standing at the door.

"Hikari-chan!"

"Mimi-chan!" Kari and Mimi practically locked each other in a death grip until Mimi noticed all the fish wobbling around.

"What happened here?" Mimi was confused.

"Gomamon made a little mess." Jyou leaned over and placed a small kiss upon Mimi's cheek.

"It wasn't entirely MY fault!" Gomamon defended himself as Gatomon began rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Palmon?" Mimi asked the green plant-creature standing next to her.

"Yes?" Palmon answered with a bit of a rasp in her voice.

"Could you clean this up for me?"

"Sure! Poison Ivy!" A thousand pink vines fluttered from the creature's hands into the air. Within seconds water and fish were both gone, leaving a clean dry carpet.

"Jyou! I missed you so much!" Mimi cooed.

"We've only been off the plane for ten Minutes and you had to go shopping." Jyou said back.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We brought gifts from New-York!" Mimi announced with glee. She loved giving people gifts.

"We figured that since it's almost Christmas any-way that gifts would be appropriate." Jyou replied to Tai and Kari calmly.

"For Hikari-chan we have an adorable little scarf!" Mimi ran over and hugged Kari. When she let go there was a scarf around Kari's neck.

"And for Taichi-kun!" Mimi tackled Taichi to the ground as a hat was being placed upon his head.

"You get a hat! I finally get to see you without a bajillion spikes sprouting from your head!" Mimi announced happily.

"We're gonna be late! We have to get to the restaurant before noon or they won't save our seats!" Jyou was worried.

"You made reservations at a restaurant?" Tai was puzzled by this.

"Lets go!" Mimi grabbed Tai and Jyou's arms and ran down the hall followed by a giggling Kari that watched as Tai, Jyou and Mimi fell down the last flight of stairs. By the time that the three had untangled themselves Kari was already waiting in front of Mimi's pink car.

* * *

Gatomon sat on the balcony of the Yagami apartment contemplating the events of the previous night.

_What is wrong with Yamato? Yamato never cries, but he was sobbing. What happened with Taichi that could have been so horrible?_

Gatomon kept going through the thoughts in her head, trying to find a logical explanation. But when none was found she just went back to reading her own thoughts, Memories of the night before.

_(Yama? Matt? Yamato? What's wrong? Why are you crying?) The blonde haired Teenager standing over a cowering Yamato was confused. He could find no logical reason for Yamato to be crying._

_(It's Taichi, Taichi He…) Yamato's sentence trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to talk about it, not yet._

_(It'll be okay. Let's get you back home so you don't freeze to death first though.) The standing blonde was truly worried. He helped the older boy up and walked him back to the apartment._

"Are you okay Gatomon?" Gatomon jumped up into the air. She was surprised.

"It's okay. It's only me." Palmon stated in a sweet, kind voice.

* * *

Taichi couldn't concentrate on anything at the restaurant. He normally loves anything that involves food, but he couldn't bring himself to eat anything.

(_What the hell are you doing!_?_ Get off of me!) Taichi screamed at Yamato. Yamato stood up. His eyes started watering and a single tear fell to the ground as Yamato turned the other way and ran out the door._

_Plip. Taichi heard the sound of water coming from a distance in the apartment that was not his own. He couldn't resist. He had to know where the sound was coming from. Plip, Plip, Plip. Tai found himself in a bedroom with a futon on the floor. Hovering above this futon was a window, a black window. It was open and he could see purple clouds dripping black water onto a stone floor. He reached in and all he felt was pain and suffering. That was all he could remember._

"Taichi? Are you okay?" Taichi opened his eyes and saw a concerned Mimi staring him in the face.

* * *

Well? What do you think? As always please R&R. Flames are accepted gracefully, but only intelligent ones. I've gotten e-mails from people who are annoyed with that idiot flamer that randomly pops up. If you have suggestions or inventive ways to deal with them please email me at That is all. I'll try to update soon. No guarantees though. I hope you like so far. As you can probably see. Day one has ended and the fic is getting slightly happier. For those of you that are a little slow or have short-term memory loss, I won't spoil it for ya.

Ja Ne!,

Acalanatha465


	4. Black Lace and Pink Circles

**Black Lace and Pink Circles**

By Acalanatha465

Here are the voting results for the fourth chapter:

Yamato Ishida: 1 vote

Mimi Tachikawa: 1 vote

Since we haven't had a Mimi chapter yet I decided that we would use Mimi's POV for this chapter, and also because she said the Last words of chapter three and I figured that this would be a logical place to start off.

I am really sorry that it took so long for me to update. I was all sick and I had writers block. I worked on it whole lot though. I hope you like it lots.

* * *

Now I'm going to answer reviews! I feel so special. I have 25 now!:

FireieGurl: In all likelyhood I think that is what will happen.

Mugs: You have very interesting conversations with various "entities" just like me! You should read my blog it has my various conversations with various entities. A link to my blog is in my profile for this site.

T-Bag: Violence is not necessary in this situation. I appreciate the thought though.

coey-chan: I believe that your wish has been granted. Congratulations.

Kalizuta: Why thank you.

Babymar-mar: I regret to inform you that this chapter has nothing to do with the cloud. I worked on it lots though.

Phoenix: Thank you for such wonderful advice. I will try to implement it in further chapters. If I don't it just means that I… forgot! Yes that's the word. Please don't hurt me! The stupid star thingys won't upload anymore. Grrrrr.

Janion: Of course I meant it in a positive way! I think that was a good idea too as you can see from up there. You can't see it but I'm pointing up.

Janion: Wow. You sent it. Twice. Go you!

Tsuki no Lomelinde: How can I resist your puppy dog eyes? Oh yeah… By looking away! Sorry. Today is one of my evil days.

minea: Yes. It was. I'm glad you think so!

SoratoFan: Hmm. Bad grammar again? Poor you…

InfynitiStar: Don't you glare at me! I'm sad now. Why did you have to make him kill the little one? (A.k.a. Takeru) WHY??!! I'll shut up now. Everything will become clear and perfectly relevant within good time. That is if I decide not to be evil! Muahahahaha!

* * *

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Yuri, Strong Language, violence, lemon, lime. 

All italics are Mimi's thoughts _ohmygodohmygodohmygod! _What? _I lost jyou. Whereishewhereishewhereishe! _Calm down…_waaaaah!

* * *

_

Mimi silently smoothed several strands of pink and red hair that covered her eyes. The day had dragged on surprisingly long for a half class day. She looked to the side and noticed the small hand of the school secretary ushering an unusually clumsy brunette. The moment the brunette had entered the classroom, she had started shivering uncontrollably. The English teacher Mr. Concesco looked up slightly. He didn't appear surprised in the least. It seemed that we had a new kid every two weeks. The tall blonde teacher lifted himself out of his chair and began the routine of introducing the new student.

"Class! Excuse me!" The teacher called out to the near deafening cacophony of noise.

"Pipe down!" Mr. Concesco had lost his patience and began shouting at the highest volume his voice could go. The class was now silent.

"We have a new student today. Her name is…" Mr. Concesco scanned his desk for the student information card that was usually handed to him before the beginning of school hours. The card was nowhere to be found.

"Roxanne." The burgundy haired girl answered the unspoken question nervously.

"Yes. Roxanne." The teacher tried his best not to turn red in the face, and failed miserably.

"Sit next to Mimi." Mr. Concesco ushered the girl into the seat opposite of Mimi's. Unlike most classrooms, Mr. Concesco preferred to have two rows of chairs facing each other with a desk in the middle. He often gave assignment that required partners and this way they could be found more easily.

Mimi noticed that when Roxanne sat down cross from her, she began fiddling with an unusual device. It was black with pink grips and there was a clear plastic window that suggested a disk of some sort could be inserted into the device. Mimi wondered what it was.

_That pink thing. Could it be? Naw. That ended a couple years ago. There can't be new destined. They only choose new destined if the situation is dire… I don't wanna think about it right now. Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts!_

Mimi was absorbed in her own thoughts when she was interrupted by a shaky voice.

"What's that?" Mimi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Around your neck." The shaky voice answered the unspoken question.

"It's just a watch." Mimi replied firmly.

"It looks sort of like something else I've seen before."

_Maybe she is really well ya know. NO. I won't believe it! Not until I have proof. Like a partner digimon or a crest or something of the sort._

"It looks like a digivice. An older model though." Mimi was confused at the fact that this burgundy haired girl knew what a digivice was and she knew the different models.

"What would you know about a digivice?" Mimi by now was genuinely curious.

"What do you think this pink thing on my wrist is?" Mimi examined the small pink device for the second time that day.

_So it is a digivice…_

"Prove it." Mimi straightened her posture and stared deep into the amber eyes of the brunette.

_'After school'_

Mimi heard the voice but Roxanne's lips were not moving. Mimi decided against tackling somebody out of surprise when something creepy happened. It was her nature, and for once she was able to ignore it.

"Did you just say that?" Mimi's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls.

"You'll find out later." Mimi's eyes hadn't gotten any smaller after this remark.

_'Everything will become clear soon enough.'_

The bell rang as soon as this comment was finished. The rest of the ninth level English class had already piled out of the room. Mimi got out right as the teacher was about to ask what was on her mind. The thought of talking to a teacher about her problems made her blood boil with adrenaline, just enough to get her out of the classroom and two corridors away.

At that very moment that Mimi had remembered that today was the day that she was getting on the plane to go to Odaiba and visit with all her old friends. Mimi looked at her watch and noticed that it was half past one. She should've been at the office ten minute ago. Mimi increased speed as she turned the corner to the left. There was the secretary, accompanied by her boyfriend. Mimi fainted.

Jyou came to the rescue. After all he is Mr. Reliable, right? First Jyou checked Mimi's pulse and then continued with temperature checks and every medical statistic that could be imagined. Mr. Reliable didn't take any short cuts. Since she moved to New York, Mimi had been prone to frequent miniscule medical maladies.

"She's just surprised, that's all." The tall one with blue hair had concluded his thorough body check of Mimi

* * *

"Wha? THE PLANE!!!!" Mimi was gone instantly. Jyou knew that Mimi was excited to go and see their friends in Odaiba. He just didn't know how excited she was. Fifteen minutes later, Jyou had arrived at the airport. Mimi had already purchased and was holding both of their tickets. Jyou had had the foresight to go home and get the luggage before continuing to the airport because Mimi had obviously forgotten. 

"You forgot the luggage, smart one." Jyou was exasperated.

"Heh-he. About that." Mimi disappeared once more. She was now standing in line at the security check. Waiting to walk through the metal detector so she can be pulled aside to have a body check when all she really needed to do was remove her shoes. She refrained from doing this so she could avoid Jyou's barrage of questions.

Jyou arrived at the security check the very moment that Mimi was pulled aside.

"Damn. Why does she avoid questions so drastically? I mean, I answer questions when they are asked of me. I may answer them reluctantly but I still answer them." Jyou was mumbling to himself. Jyou dropped the questioning entirely so that he wouldn't have to chase Mimi around the airport before their flight. The plane began boarding, starting with first class, of coarse. Jyou mentally described every person that walked past him to get on the plane while Mimi checked her nails, hair and make-up almost constantly.

"Boarding check. Jyou Kido and Mimi Tachikawa." Jyou and Mimi began walking towards the boarding platform when Mimi noticed a shivering Burgundy haired girl out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you looking at?" Jyou furrowed his brow for what happened to be the seventeenth time that day.

"Ah, its nothing." An impatient boarding monitor abruptly cut off Mimi's sentence.

"Are you gonna get on the plane or not? We have other people who are planning on getting on this plane you know."

"Yes! WE KNOW!" Mimi was rather pissed off at this point. Jyou just ushered her onto the boarding platform, chuckling.

* * *

Mimi noticed that the next person to walk up to the counter and show her boarding pass was none other than Roxxanne. When they all got around to sitting down, Mimi found out that Roxxanne was to sit directly to the left of her and Jyou to her right. Mimi didn't talk during the entire flight. She had her laptop with that special blue-tooth technology stuff and began instant messaging Hikari as soon as the attendant said it was okay to use electronics. 

"So. How was school?" Jyou asked. He received no response. This continued for the rest of the flight. Jyou would ask a question and Mimi would refrain from snapping due to the throbbing pain in her ears from the high altitude. Mimi now wished that she had brought gum with her. It could give her a reason no to talk and it would help this annoying pressure in her ears. She loved Jyou-san with all her heart, but she couldn't answer questions on an airplane.

Roxxanne looked confused. All the buzz from the kids at her new school said that Mimi was a total ditz, but what she was seeing right now was saying the opposite. Earlier that day, Roxxanne had explained why she had to leave early. She had to go on a trip to Japan because her dad wanted her to see a country she's never been to. Roxxane was thinking something along the lines of "Why the hell do I ever listen to you?" She had better things to do right now. Right now she could've been, she would've been thwarting the Legion of Ebonwumon. She didn't see why she couldn't just stay home.

"We have been cleared for landing. We are now turning the buckle seat belt sign on." The plane was about to land. Mimi was extremely happy. She could finally get this stupid pain out of her ears. She could see all her old friends and some of the new guys that Hikari has been talking about.

* * *

Mimi was excited, relieved, and in need of being relieved. All at the same time. The second that Mimi got off of that plane she was gone, as she so often tended to do. Jyou looked around and noticed the door to the women's bathroom swinging wildly. Jyou just sighed at this. 

"Do you know how to get to the Akato Suseiji hotel?" Aburgundy haired girl was now standing before him.

"Yes. That's the same hotel that we're staying at." Jyou Gave the girl directions to the hotel. Mimi suddenly reappeared at her boyfriend's side.

"Do you know that girl?" Jyou was pondering something.

"Yeah, I think she was in one of my classes today. Why?" Mimi sputtered rather loudly.

"It's nothing."

"Hmm." Mimi could tell when something was wrong, and something was wrong. Mimi would dig into her boyfriends thought later though. Now there was the task at hand.

"We need to buy gifts for Hikari-chan and Taichi-kun!" Mimi was excited to go shopping again. Mimi loved to go shopping.

"And everybody else too." Jyou added at just the right moment, before Mimi was in her shopping mode.

"We can get everybody else's later! We're going to see Hikaru-chan and Taichi-kun first aren't we? LET'S GO!" Mimi tore down the hall of the airport mall, looking for the perfect gifts for Hikari and Taichi. In the end Mimi settle for two things; a cute pink scarf with stars on the trimming for Hikari, and a hat (what a wonderful joke) for Taichi.

* * *

"Now all we have to do is get back to the Hotel and wait for the happenings of tomorrow. Wow! Big word. Points for me! Take that Mr. Concesco!" Mimi had begun rambling uncontrollably. Jyou just ushered her out of the airport, apologizing for the scene she had been causing. They were now outside. Mimi was still rambling as Jyou ushered a taxi to come forward. Jyou ushered the rambling Mimi into the taxi. When Mimi had stopped rambling, they were already inside the hotel in which they were to stay. 

"Whoa! How did we get here?" Mimi examined her surroundings swiveling gracefully.

"You were rambling again. I got us a taxi. You were still rambling. You stopped rambling right when we walked in the door. I think that's a record for you!" Jyou explained to Mimi

Mimi began to walk into the lobby. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. There was Roxxanne, fiddling with the device on her wrist. Mimi was stunned.

Translations: Akato Suseiji - Flaming Sausage (just a little joke I decide to put in)

Please R&R. You know the deal. My stories are based on your votes and I haven't been getting that many lately. Remember. You read, you review, you vote. Voting for the next POV is what I relly on so I can satsisfy demand.

Special thanks to T-Bag and Tsuki no Lomelinde. Thanks for the support. Oh. Janion too.


End file.
